Anti-Fairy
, are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Depicted as floating skulls, Anti-Fairies are the polar opposites of Fairies in terms of healing properties; Anti-Fairies sap a victim's health while Fairies heal them. Anti-Fairies are not affected by most items, but will leave a Fairy behind in certain games when defeated in a specific manner. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Anti-Fairies appear as skulls protected by a rotating magical field. They move at a constant speed in a predictable direction. Most move diagonally, bouncing off walls when they hit them, while a few follow along walls. If Link is hit by an Anti-Fairy, he suffers a loss of both health and magic power. If sprinkled with Magic Powder, most Anti-Fairies turn into fairies, except for the four Anti-Fairies in the Eastern Palace room where the Big Key is located, as they are somehow immune to Magic Powder. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Anti-Fairies appear in several dungeons, in which they are invulnerable to almost all weapons. The Boomerang and Magic Powder, however, will defeat them instantly. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons '' Anti-Fairies look and act identical to their ''Link's Awakening counterpart. They move around diagonally across rooms and ricochet off the edge of the room and blocks. Most weapons cannot hurt the Anti-Fairies; however, the boomerang will defeat them with one successful hit. If the Anti-Fairy is flashing rapidly, as some do, defeating it with the Boomerang will yield a true fairy, which can be used to recover health. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Anti-Fairies are seen periodically throughout the game. Unlike most enemies, they can exist in the Dark World. If they touch Link, they deal a small amount of damage. They cannot be destroyed by Link's sword. Jumping over them with the Roc's Feather is an efficient way to avoid them. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap There are two varieties of Anti-Fairies: red and blue. Both types cause Link to be unable to use his sword or items for a period of time, much like the Bubbles in many games in the series. Red Anti-Fairies move slowly and stay attached to Link only for a short time, however, they then reappear in the same spot where they first spawned. Blue Anti-Fairies move much quicker then red ones do, however, they do not continue to reappear after attaching to Link. Both kinds can only be defeated by use of the Boomerang, Bow or Gust Jar. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Anti-fairies appear in the House of Gales. They can only be defeated if their flames are put out with the Tornado Rod and are then attacked directly with the sword. After they become vulnerable, they will attempt to flee from Link until they can reignite themselves. There are also icy varieties, Ice Anti-Fairies, which will freeze Link if he makes contact or slashes at them with his sword. Link must use the Fire Rod, the Bug-Catching Net, or the Lamp to make them vulnerable to sword attacks. Unlike most enemies, Anti-Fairies cannot be harmed by the Nice Tornado Rod. Etymology Anti-Fairies seem to be named after the fact that they are the polar opposites of Fairies in terms of healing properties. Also, upon their defeat in some games, a Fairy is released. Their alternate names, Whisp and Wisp, may be derived from will-o'-the-wisp, mysterious, fire-like lights that often loom over swamps and disappear when approached. See also * Bubble * Spark es:Anti-Hada pt-br:Anti-Fada Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies